A SuperWhoLockian Christmas Party
by GothicWhovian
Summary: The Superwholock gang gather in the TARDIS for some Christmas fun! 10XRose Johnlock


_**this is not beta'd so all mistakes are already known so please don't point them out to me, thanks! hope you're ready for some silly Christmas fun!**_

_**A SuperWhoLockian Christmas Party**_

Rose Tyler is in the kitchen baking a pie, cherry as insisted by Dean Winchester, for the TARDIS Christmas party. The Doctor popped his head around the doorway and grinned.

"Team Baker Street is here!" he disappeared back into the consol room. Rose smiled and followed him, wiping her flour and cherry coated hands on her apron.

"Merry Christmas!" Rose announced once the boys were inside the TARDIS.

"Merry Christmas Rose" John smiled and sat in the jump seat.

"I see the Winchesters will be joining us after all" Sherlock stated.

"Well, yes, they called last minute and said as long as Dean got pie then they could come. Hunt was shorter than they thought but how did you know?" Rose replied

"It's fairly obvious Ms. Tyler, you have flour on your clothes along with cherries; now out of all the things you could be baking pie is the most likely considering it's a holiday and how badly you want Dean to be here. The Doctor told me you had been very down when the boys canceled, now if you add those together it's obvious you are baking a cherry pie because the Winchesters agreed to come after all" Sherlock answered sounding rather bored.

"You can be quiet brilliant" Rose plopped down in the seat beside John.

"I'm always brilliant" Sherlock assured her.

The Doctor flung open the door just in time to see the Winchesters getting out of a 67' Impala.

"Team Free Will!" he cheered "come then, inside" they all followed the Doctor inside and then the group went back to the kitchen.

"Rose" Dean shot the girl a charming smile.

"Dean, wanna help with the pie?" she asked

"I'd love to" he walked over to the counters where Rose had returned to work on the pie.

"Jealous?" Sam teased the Time Lord.

"Wha? No…shut up" he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Sam and then Dean.

"I invited Gabriel and Balthazar" Castiel announced

"Yay! I love you Angels" Rose laughed

The Doctor sighed. He threw this party because he loves all of his new friends, Angels included, but they are always flirting with Rose! Why is that? Maybe it's because they don't have any other girls. Not the point, they can find someone else and leave _his _Rose alone.

"And I invited Jack" Rose added cheerily pouring the cherry into the crust covered pan.

The Doctor groaned.

"Play nice Doctor" she warned as she reached around Dean and placed a bowl in the sink. He was definitely not looking at her bum, nope would never do that.

"So Jealous" Sam chuckled

"Shut up Samuel" he mumbled before going back to the consol room.

"Boys, Rose, brother" Gabriel smirked from the kitchen doorway.

"Gabriel!" Rose hugged the Angel tight as Dean placed the pie in the oven.

"Smells great"

"Made pie"

"No wonder the Doc keeps you around"

"I suppose making pies could be useful but it's obvious the Doctor has feelings towards Ms. Tyler" Sherlock commented.

"What?" she stared at the dark haired man in complete shock. Of course she loves the Doctor, always has, but him loving her? That's like God loving a worm. She's nothing and he is a Time Lord, an alien!

Dean burst out laughing "come on Rose, you don't need a private detective to tell you that"

"Consulting detective" Sherlock corrected

"Whatever" the blonde rolled his eyes.

Before the conversation can continue they heard a loud knock on the TARDIS door and a shout of 'Doc!'

"Jack!" Rose ran out of the kitchen.

"How does the Doctor get that?" Dean asked, completely perplexed.

"He is an alien who can show her all of time and space" John answered with a shrug.

=:=

"Rosie!" Jack laughed as he swung the girl around in a tight hug.

"I missed you!" she admitted once Jack had placed her back on the floor.

"How are you guys? Didn't get married without me did ya?" he looked at the Doctor and then back to Rose.

"No we did not get married!" Rose shoved Jack playfully

"Weeeell," the Time Lord rubbed the back of his neck nervously as the two stared at him. "We are technically married on at least four planets"

"You're joking" Rose scoffed "Right?"

"No?"

Rose thought for a second before she laughed "Eh, not to many planets at least" and then pulled both men back to the kitchen. Jack pulled away from Rose and walked up to Castiel, who was leaning against the counter watching Dean watch the pie.

"Jack Harkness and you are?" he smiled flirtatiously at the Angel

"Jack stop it" the Doctor warned

"I'm just saying hello" he help his hands up in surrender before turning back to Castiel.

"My name is Castiel, I'm an Angel of the Lord" his sapphire eyes darkened at the mention of Angels like the Doctor's do when he speaks of Gallifrey; Jack made a note not to bring up Angels.

"Is he like that all the time?" Dean asked Rose as Jack flirted to no end with the confused Angel.

"Always, with everyone; men, women, aliens, angels, plants, robots" she giggled at Dean's horrified expression. "Relax Dean; he's a 51st century guy"

"I am so glad I'll never live that long" he shook his head as if to rid Jack from his mind.

"Oh, you never know Dean" the Doctor chuckled

"Was that a flirtation?" Castiel asked

"You better believe it" Jack smirked

"I'll be back, gotta change" Rose announced running out of the room.

"Where's your tree Doc?" Jack asked

"Rose wanted it in the library"

"We opening presents in there?"

"Yep!"

"Open up!" a gruff voice called from outside

"Be back" the Doctor ran down the halls.

"Did you invite Charlie and Kevin, I like that red head. Not as much as you of course" Jack threw a wink at Castiel who furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Yep, gonna be late though" Sam answered.

"Hello" a woman walked in with her hand clasped in a man's and her other around her stomach.

"Martha Jones!" Jack hugged her "Long time no see huh?"

"Good to see you to Jack" she grinned

"And Mickey Smith!"

"Jones, took her last name" he chuckled nervously

"Congratulations on getting married and the baby to!" Sam grinned

"Thanks Sam, been a crazy two years" she laughed

"The craziest" Sam agreed

"I put everyone's gifts under the tree" the Doctor announced "Balthazar popped in the library with Charlie before taking Kevin to see his mum. Bobby went up there too"

"Let's go" Jack hurried everyone out of the kitchen and to the library. The Doctor stayed to wait for Rose, and watch the pie of course. She bounced in a few minutes later in a red dress that ties around her neck, halter style, and flowed around her knees and hugs her perfect curves. The Doctor is well aware of his mouth hanging open but he can't bring himself to close it; she looks like a Christmas goddess with her golden hair streaming out of her Santa hat.

"Doctor, you okay?"

"What? Yes! Fine!" he slammed his mouth shut.

"Good" she grinned. He took a few steps closer to her.

"Rose, you look beautiful" he told her breathlessly. Rose blushed and looked to the floor. "Stunning actually" he tilted her chin up and kissed her softly before whispering in her ear "Merry Christmas Rose Tyler" he took her hand and led the blushing girl to the library.

=:=

"Rose you look great" Dean grinned

"Thanks!" she gave the room a sparkling smile before joining Dean, Bobby and Sam on the couch.

"You must be Rose, Doctor wouldn't shut up 'bout you last time you spent the weekend with your mother, even though the idjit has a _time_ machine" Bobby chuckled as the Doctor refused to look up from his shoes.

"Daft alien" Rose giggled

"I didn't talk about you that much" the Doctor pouted

"Nothing wrong with needing a hand to hold" Rose smiled warmly at the Time Lord and he felt his hearts melt; he does need her hand to hold. "Anyway, you must be uncle Bobby, heard plenty about you from the boys" she turned her smile to the older man

"That's me alright"

"How long till I can eat?" Dean whined

"The TARDIS says 20 minutes" the Doctor replied

"The ship said that?"

"She's finishing up the cooking for us" he patted the wall lovingly and the TARDIS hummed

"She?" Dean asked with shock evident on his face. The Winchesters had only been in the TARDIS once and that was months ago when they all just met, only had a few minutes inside so he never really explained much about her being alive.

"Of course"

"She? As in she is alive?"

"Course"

"Okay…."

"Where are Sherlock and John?" Rose asked

"Took a tour of the TARDIS" Sam answered

"Hope they don't fall in the pool" the Time Lord chuckled

"You're kidding" Charlie piped up

"Nope, the TARDIS moved the pool into one of the halls"

"Why?"

"I might have told her to last time Jack was here" the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"Is that why Rose told me not to go in the north hall?"

"You told him?" he whined and Rose rolled her eyes

"If you really wanted to see me wet, Doc, all you had to do was ask" he waggled his eyebrows at the Doctor

"Shut up Jack" he rolled his eyes

"Foods done, TARDIS told me, I'll get Sherlock and John" Rose announced before leaving the room

"Finally!" Dean ran out the door.

=:=

"Sherlock, where are we going?" John asked for the third time as he and his best friend wondered the TARDIS corridors.

"Don't worry John, she is a sentient ship; she can move the walls and tell us where to go."

"Amazing" John breathed before falling. He was engulfed in ice cold water and he was too shocked to swim up. He tried to breath but got a chest full of water. Then he was pulled up, rather violently, to the surface. He sucked in a breath before sputtering and coughing up water. "Who puts the bloody pool in the hall!?" he shouted followed by another coughing fit.

Sherlock couldn't hold it anymore, he burst into laughter and soon enough John joined him. They laughed for what felt like hours before they stopped and just looked at each other, smiling and breathing heavily. John quickly took note of the fact that Sherlock was still holding his waist from when he carried him up through the water, but neither of them made any attempt to move. No one was sure who made the first move but they ended up with their lips smashed together and John's fingers tangled in Sherlock dark hair. Neither spoke, just passionate kissing that was only kept at bay by the fact they were currently floating in a very cold pool. John smiled at the fact Sherlock tasted of tea with honey and he smelled so strongly of books. John wanted to curl up into the smell and taste of this man and never leave. John nervously pulled away to breath, staying very close to Sherlock to breathe in only his scent.

"Speechless?" John asked breathlessly, a smirk ghosting onto his face.

Sherlock nodded and swallowed thickly

"Ya" was all John could choke out before Sherlock yanked their lips back together. They poured every emotion they tried to hide from each other since they first moved in together, since they lost each other, into the kiss. John moaned into Sherlock's mouth and the dark haired man smirked. This continued for awhile, endless snogging and the TARDIS hummed happily at what she had accomplished. When John finally pulled away both men leaned their foreheads together and smiled.

"Merry Christmas Sherlock" John whispered

"SHERLOCK, JOHN!" A voice called through the corridors.

The smile slid from John's face and he darted out of the pool just as Rose found them and burst into laughter.

"You really did fall in the pool!"

"Ya" John breathed out. He can't help the smile from finding his face again when he looks into his friend's eyes.

"Well come on, let's get you changed so we can eat dinner" Rose smiled and helped Sherlock out of the pool. She left them in the large closet and returned to the kitchen.

=:=

"They fell in the pool" Rose giggled as she told the others. Everyone burst into laughter for who knows how long. The kitchen grew silent as they heard the two in the hall.

"_I don't want them to know Sherlock" John confessed_

"What are they talking about?" Jack asked. Rose shrugged.

"Well maybe we can help them" Charlie suggested "we just need to get closer" she inched out of the kitchen to look into the hall and there they were at the very end whisper-yelling.

"You can help, cherry, but I prefer to stay out of other's crap" Gabriel smirked

"Shut up" Charlie hissed

"_I won't tell them if you don't want me to, John, but there is nothing wrong with it" _

"_I know I just, I…" John swallowed thickly "what if people don't take your work seriously anymore? I know our friends will but the rest of the world is so…"_

"_Why would that happen? I'm brilliant and who I spend time with is not for them to decide" Sherlock defended_

The others in the group gathered around Charlie out of pure curiosity to what she was saying the boys were talking about.

"_But I'm not brilliant, Sherlock, what if…"_

"_You are brilliant, maybe not in the same way I am but you are brilliant"_

"_That's nice Sherlock but I'm really not, I'm a blogger"_

"_No John, you're MY blogger and I would rather have you then any of those clients"_

"_You don't mean that"_

_Sherlock answered in the only way he wanted to, he leaned in and kissed the blogger softly. It was a light and sweet kiss that left John feeling lightheaded and giddy._

"Aw!" Rose and Charlie awed in unison with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"People are so boring" Gabriel complained but everyone rolled their eyes.

"_Just one problem, I'm not gay" John admitted with laughter in his voice_

_Sherlock chuckled "Come on, they're waiting for us"_

"Move it!" Rose ushered everyone to their seats before her and Charlie started placing the food on the table.

"Hello" John smiled sheepishly as the two sat beside each other at the table. No one said anything about what they heard; they just enjoyed platefuls of Christmas dinner and not so grownup conversation. It took hours before everyone decided they were just too full and wondered to the library. The Doctor sat on the small couch and pulled Rose close beside him; the Winchester family all sat together on the very large couch the TARDIS had added that morning; Sherlock and John sat on the floor beside Gabriel.

"I'm going to die!" Dean complained while holding his stomach dramatically

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten the whole pie" Sam scowled as he rubbed the hand Dean had stabbed with a fork during the fight to get Dean to stop eating the pie.

"But it was the best pie I have ever eaten! You rock Rosie" The blonde slurred and smiled drunkenly at Rose, she giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Maybe the alcohol wasn't such a good idea" Rose admitted

"It ain't a party without alcohol girly" Bobby said tilting his beer bottle at her and smirking.

"What did you get me Sammy?" Dean asked happily

"Look under the tree" Sam chuckled at his brother's child-like attitude. Dean hopped off the couch and handed out the presents. Everyone ripped them open as if they really were still kids, wrapping paper flying around the room and happy squeals filling the air.

"Thank you!" Charlie told the Brothers and their uncle once she opened her gift; a flask for holy water only Sam had gotten some Harry Potter thing carved on it. "Love you guys!"

"Keeps away the Demons" Dean pointed out with a drunken smile.

Everyone opened gifts and laughed and hugged but soon enough all that was left was the Doctor and Rose's gifts to everyone, wrapped in a little TARDIS blue boxes. Everyone opened them carefully and they each held up a small sliver key.

"So if you see the TARDIS and need to get in or just wanna stop by" Rose smiled warmly "Always welcome in here!"

=:=

"Bye!" Rose hugged Gabriel before the Angel wished everyone a 'Merry whatever you people are calling it' and left.

"We're heading home too, girly" Bobby announced heading for the door.

"Merry Christmas guys and don't forget to call!" Rose hugged the slightly drunk Dean, the overly giant Sam and the surprised Bobby, even the awkward Castiel.

"You guys taking me home?" Charlie asked

"Course" Sam smiled

"Bye Charlie!" Rose hugged the red head tightly.

They left and soon they heard the Impala drive away.

"This was lovely" Sherlock stated after having changed back into his clothes.

"Thanks for having us" John smiled, also back in his clothes.

"Come here you two!" Rose pulled them both into a hug.

"Well, Merry Christmas" Sherlock cleared his throat before taking John's hand, who pretended not to notice, and closed the doors as they left.

"Ready to do the dishes?" Rose asked heading back to the Kitchen

"Actually," the Doctor grabbed her hand and spun her close to him. "I have another gift for you"

"Oh?" she asked getting lost in how close they are currently standing.

"Oh yes" he whispered before leaning in and capturing her lips with his own. Rose smiled against his mouth before deepening the kiss and running her fingers through his hair. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you Rose Tyler" he whispered. Her head shot up and she looked in his eyes, as if trying to tell if he was lying. She grinned having found her answer.

"I love you to Doctor" she felt a tear fall down her cheek, relief for having finally spoken what she has felt for years. He recaptured her lips and held her as close as he could.

"Well, I think it's time to open my Christmas present" she smirked as his eyes shot open to meet hers. He looked deeply into her eyes before tossing her over his shoulder, her squealing and wiggling about, and carrying her down the halls to find _their_ room.

THE END.


End file.
